Tales of Antea
by Amanacer Fiend
Summary: An Original Tales of Story. When the world of Magic is threatened by the world of Machines. It takes one of an Iron Fist to take down the Tyrannical Rule of the Automata and their Armies of Steel! Chp 5 is finished!
1. Akuma Giri: Village of Demon Blade

Disclaimer: The Tales of Series is property of Namco and one of the characters belongs to Dan Antonucci. The Setting and most characters are mine.

* * *

Tales of Antea

-Prologue

More than 500 centuries past, Men on Antea were the most powerful. Their strength lies in their power to create. Temples that reached the heavens and carts that soar through the sky are some examples of what Man had accomplished.

However, their most powerful creations were the Automata, a race of beings of steel and lightning. But one day Man nearly went to extinction when their own creations turned on their former masters. The resulting war between the 2 lasted for more than 10 years but on the 10th year, something extrodinary happened.

Over the wartorn lands, lights from the heavens poured down on the scarred earth, spreading to all the 4 corners of our world. When the lights have covered the cities of Men, almost all of Men's power had washed away and the Automata had finally fallen. Man had won the battle, but it costed their main source of power. But a new source has taken it's place. It seemed as if the gods gave pity to their loss and gave them something that could be just as strong, the power of Magic.

Many years have past since "The Purification". The power of Magic had spawned new races of creatures, some docile, some hostile, but all races had gained strength from the magic that now courses throughout the planet's veins.

However, even though Nature had gained back much land, the steel cities of the past still stand and the Automata lied still on the earth, waiting for their time to rise again. And when they do, a hero shall rise and do battle against the iron fist of the Automata with one such fist.

-Prophet's Tale 5500 B.A.

- Chp 1

(-In Darkness)

' .Where am I?'

We must Evacuate!

' .Voices?'

Hurry ..., we have not much time!

' .Who are they?'

Dad!

It s alright son, you ll be safe here.

*BOOOM*

'Or .Who .am .I?'

;-

"Look, I think he's waking up!" said a young voice.

The boy with short brown hair opens his dark brown eyes to see someone looming over him, a young girl. She looks about 10 years old, with blond hair and pigtails, light blue eyes,and wearing a pink dress with white lace around the edges.

"Hello sleepy head!" the girl said smiling.

"Huh?" the boy looks on curiously as he sits up. He sees that he is on a couch under white sheets with his right side still covered, and his left showing no shirt with a few bandages around the stomach area. He looks around to see the room is a bit small with not much decor. It makes it him feel somewhat at ease, not exactly scared or worried.

"Who...Are you?" the boy asked curiously.

The girl giggled, "My names Tania, but everyone calls me Tilly!"

"What's your name mister?"

"Uhh..." Then he held his left hand as he felt a small headache coursing through his head as something flashed.

;-

(Flashback)

A red light continued to flash as the boy and someone wearing a lab coat were running down a metal hallway.

"Hurry Davis, we have not much time!"

(End Flashback)

;-

The headache then disappeared.

"I think...It's Davis."

The girl tilted her head in confusion, "You think?"

"How could you not know your name?"

"Tania, you know better than that." said a new female voice.

Both Davis and the girl turned to see a new person in the doorway. She was an older woman about 18 with red hair down to her shoulders. She's wearing a light green dress with an apron worn on top. She's also wearing a brown headband around her head. She holds a small bucket with a towel slightly hanging from the side.

"I'm so sorry about that." The woman said apologetically, "She hasn't learned proper manners yet."

She went up to Davis, and kneels down.

"You were out of it for a while when we found you." She said, "But you've must have hit your head if you lost your memory."

"Found Me?" Davis asked, "...Just... Who are you?"

"And where am I?"

The woman gave out a small gasp, "My apologies." She said, "My name is Jenii."

"And you already met my little sister."

She motioned to the little girl, who gave out a wave.

"As where you are, your in Akuma-Giri, our village."

"Do you remember anything about your home?"

Davis closed his eyes and tried to find some memory, but none came up.

He shakes his head.

"I see..." Jenii said, "But you are still alive, praise the gods."

'Praise the Gods?' Davis thought.

But another thought crossed his mind.

"How..Did you find me?"

Jenii stood up and put her hand to her chin.

"Well..."

;-

(-Flashback-)

The scene changes to a small flower-filled clearing in a massive forest. Tilly and Jenii were busy picking flowers for the town's botanist.

Tilly walked over to the forest edge when she spotted something sitting next to a tree, so she went next to the object.

"Jenii!" She called out, "I found something!"

Jenii heard this, "What is it?" She asked as she went over, seeing her sister point at the object. It looked like a raggedy cloak covering something, but Jenii gasped as she saw a human hand showing from the bottom edge.

Jenii lowered herself to whoever it was, "Hello?" She asked as she moved a bit of the cloak away, "Are you alright?"

She removed the cloaked head area revealing young man with short brown hair caked with dirt and grime. His face looked pretty pristine even with some dirt covering parts of his face. She moved more of the cloak to reveal a white shirt stained with blood from various cuts and bruises on his body.

"Oh My!" Tamera gasped as she saw the condition of this person, "He needs help!"

She pulled his shoulder over her own, carrying him to a nearby village just outside of the forest.

(-End Flashback-)

;-

"And that's how it went." Jenii said, "While you slept, the doctor patched up some of your wounds but he couldn't remove that armor around your arm."

"Armor?" Davis asked.

He looked to see his right side still covered by the sheet. He removed it to finally see his arm. Like Jenii said, It's covered with an armored gauntlet and sleeve. It's a dull yellow color with what looked like slightly redish bolts, 3 on the hand like a triangle and 2 on both sides of the Elbow. The shoulder is also covered by a simple yellowish piece of metal, also with 2 on both sides. The hand looks more or less like a metallic claw. He turned his hand over to see it also covered, only with small gold rings covering the palm.

Davis then clenches his hand into a fist and releases it. Every motion the arm makes is executed effortlessly like the armor isn't weighing it down.

"You see," Jenii said, "We couldn't remove the armor, for we fear that we may cause more harm to you then good."

Davis moved his arm a few more times.

"It feels alright." Davis said.

"Well that's good," Jenii said but then something crossed her mind, "Can you wait there for a minute, I need to get something."

She then leaves the room, leaving Davis and Tilly alone.

Davis looked at the little girl, "Do you know where she went?"

The girl just smiled, "She's gonna get you some new clothes!"

"Wha..?" He asked.

"You were quite a mess, you were!" She exclaimed, "You looked like you've been hit by a treant!"

'A Treant?' Davis thought.

Davis then realises that, other then his armored arm and the sheet, He didn't have any other clothes.

After about a minute, he was finally decent, wearing a zipped up orange and brown, short-sleeved jacket trimmed in white, A pair of black pants and finally a pair of grey sneakers.

"Oh my." said Jenii in awe, "I never thought that those cloths would ever be worn again."

Davis looked towards her confused, "Whys that?"

"Those were passed down from father to child for many years." She said, "Even after all those years, the power in the threads make it never age a day."

"I'm just surprised that they fit you so well."

Davis turned to look into a mirror, it showed a young man with chocolate brown hair with eyes to match.

"Um.." Davis hummed, "Do I really look nice?"

Jenii giggled, "Of course. I think you look handsome in that."

Davis smiled, "Thanks Jenii..That means alot."

Then Jenii realised something, "Oh I almost forgot." She said as she ran into another room, after about a minute, she came back out with a roll of bandages.

"You need to wrap you arm with this." She said, "People might get the wrong idea if they see it."

Davis looked down at his armored arm, "I guess it would."

When Davis stepped outside, only one word can describe what he sees...Quaint. It was like any village, houses, farms with crops the works.

'This is...nice.' Davis thought, as he walked around town.

As he walked around, he saw many things that peaked his interest. People living out their daily lives, shopping, farmers taking care of crops, children playing with some kind of ball, blacksmiths making armor and weapons.

'Akuma-Giri' Davis thought, 'So this is what a town is like...'

'Wait, Why did I just think that?'

(RING RING RING)

Everyone then suddenly looked up at what looks like a bell tower with a man ringing the heck out of a small bell.

"THERE COMING!" the man shouted, "They're headin' this way!"

'They?' Davis thought as he stood their as the crown ran by him.

"What are you doing!" shouted a female voice.

Davis looked to see Jenii running towards him, "We have to get inside!"

"What for?" Davis asked over the crowd, "What's happening!"

"No time!" she shouted as she grabbed his hand, "Follow me!"

They ran through back to her house, slamming the door shut. Tilly was petrified with fear, hiding under the table.

"They're here?" she asked shakily, "But I thought..."

"Yes, I know." Jenii said in a whisper, "What're they doing here now, we already payed them a while ago."

"Who's they?" Davis asked also in whisper, "Why's everyone afraid of them?"

The 2 girls were silent, looking at him like he's crazy.

"You mean..." Jenii said, "You don't know about the.."

Then all 3 heard something, gears whirling, steam venting, heavy footsteps that seem to shake the earth beneath them.

"They're here.." Tilly said slowly.

Davis, Jenii and tilly then snuck up to a window where the curtains parted slightly, but enough to see what caused such fear in the heart of the village.

;-

There were 2 creatures in the middle of the street, they look like large steel spheres with bulky arms and equally large steel legs, 4 pipes on their backs emitting black smoke, but the most disturbing thing about them was their faces, which look like a demonic knights helmet with red eyes that can peirce through a man's soul.

"Who or what are they?" Davis asked in a whisper.

"They're the Repo Men." Jenii answered, "The Automata's tax collectors.

The word "Automata" somehow triggered something in Davis's head, like he heard something like that before...

"The Auto...mata?" Davis asked slowly

"Yes." Jenii said, remembering his amnesia, "They are nothing but demons."

"Demons made of Steel and Thunder from long ago."

"They despise all life, whether it be monsters, nature even children."

;-

Then suddenly 3 figures came from the other side of the street. One was a man, about 40 ish wearing a white buttoned shirt with suspenders. His face is very full with a large orange beard with bits of white hanging down his chin, which other then his eyebrows is the only hair on his head.

The 2 other men both wear some pretty rusty armor, almost looking home-made.

One man looks really skinny as with his head, He has a thin moustache across his upper lip. Their is also a sword hanging on his hip.

The other man looked the exact opposite, as he was short and stout, he has a helmet that looks as if it could slide off any minute. His weapon was a long spear, which is on his back.

;-

"That's Mayor Dirk." Jenii said, "And the 2 others are Adecor and Boccos, the mayor's allies and friends."

"So.."They heard from the mayor, who had a very deep voice, "What business does the Repo Men have with our small town. We've already paid your tribute this month."

For facing 2 large monsters, the mayor kept his cool, as if he didn't fear death.

;-

"Tribute?" Davis asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Jenii replied, "Our town and many others made a deal with them..."

Davis was confused at this, "What kind of deal?"

Jenii looked down and replied, "That if we paid their tribute once a month, they would leave us be."

"But we already paid them this month, so why now?"

;-

"Silence human." said one of the demons as it's eyes flared. It's voice was monotone sounding as if it was talking through a microphone.

"Our business doesn't involve your petty goods."

The mayor raised an eyebrow, "Then what?"

"What could the Automata want with our town?"

The first machine grabbed the mayor by the throut. Adecor and Boccos then started to reach for their weapons...

"No." said the Mayor, "Withdraw your blades."

The duo just griminced and retracted their hands.

"Intelligent decision." Said the robot as he looked back at the mayor, "We recieved word about a human within this cesspool of a town, has something that belongs to us."

"I have no idea what you mean." said the Mayor calmly, "We cannot use your technology, your leader prohibits it."

The creature's grip tightened, "Do not try to lie you waste of carbon."

"A young male was seen heading towards here...a young male with the Nano Arm."

That name then made Davis look down at his bandaged covered arm, 'Nano...Arm?' he thought.

The mayor raised an eyebrow again, "The Nano Arm? Never heard of it."

The grip grew even tighter, now Dirk is showing some discomfort.

"I warn you to not lie to us." said the 1st creature, "It is a weapon far beyond your understanding."

"It looks similar to your humans inferior arm armor, but is permanently attached to this human."

"Hmm." hummed the mayor, "I'm sorry, but we saw nothing like that here."

The machine's eyes then start to glow red. Then suddenly he tossed the mayor to a stand.

"Mayor!" shouted the duo knights as they rush towards their fallen leader. Adecor turned towards the monsters, "I say." said the thin knight, "Why does thou do such a horrendous act!"

"Simple organic." Said the machine, "He know what we speak."

"And for trying to hide the human from the Repo Men, We will...Ex-ter-min-a-te."

You can practicly hear the gasps of everyone in the village. But some are more angry then others.

Adecor stood up and pulled out his sword, "I say you shall never lay your evil claws on our home!"

Boccos then stood also as he draws his spear from behind, "As the knights of Akuma-giri, We shall be victorious!"

"Try to." said the machine, "If you can."

Adecor then held his sword arm back, the blade glowed a bluish energy. "I say Demon Blade!"

He swiped his sword in an upward arch, sending a blue shockwave from his sword. The wave then slammed into one of the robots, causing a small explosion.

;-

"What was that?" Davis asked.

"Each town is named after a signature arte used by it's founders." answered Jenii "Ours is the Demon Blade."

"Wow." Davis said in awe and looked forward to the dust cloud. The dust settled showing the 2 machines still standing with the one only a scorch mark on it's armor.

"Pathetic." It said.

"Well." Boccos said, "How about this, Sonic Thrust!"

With his spear tipped forward, he launched himself like a rocket. The other robot just stepped forward and smacked the spear tip into the ground, causing Boccos to polevault over them and into a window.

"Nothing but scared rats with their useless Artes." Said the second robot finally.

"Boccos!" said Adecor, "I say you shall pay for that!"

He then charged over with his sword held high. When he got close, he slashed a few times then, "I say Demon Blade!" Another explosion occured, but Adecor then got flung out of the cloud and into a wall.

"Like I said." Said the voice showing that the 2 still unharmed, "Useless."

The second robot walked over to Adecor, picking him up by his head. The first one walked over to the window Boccos crashed into, reached inside, and pulled out fallen warrior by his collar.

"Before we exterminate this cesspool." Said the first robot, extending a blade from it's other hand.

"We will show all what happens to those who defy us." said the second also pulling out a blade.

"WAIT!" shouted a voice.

The 2 machines turned around, to see Davis standing a few feet away. His legs were shaking abit.

"Let them go!" he ordered.

"Another annoyance." Said the first robot as it tossed Boccos aside and actually ran over with it's blade drawn.

'What am I thinking?' He screamed in his head, 'I can't fight!'

He tries to move out of the way, but his feet won't move.

'Come On!' He screamed, 'Move!'

The blade flew true, but Davis raised his bandaged arm in petty defense...

Clang!

The blade tip made impact, and the pressure shredded the bandage, showing the yellow arm.

"Target found." said the robot, pulling back it's blade, "Now to claim what is ours."

The demonic robot then thusted it's other hand to grab Davis...

But as if by reflex, he jumps to the side, then finally slashes down with his arm. The claws actually dug right into the steel plates, causing a 4 tears, sparking wildly.

"Shall I assist?" said the second Robot.

"Negative." Said the first, "I will not fail."

It then thrown a fist, which almost hits Davis, but he jumps back in time.

But then the blade arm swiped down, but Davis shielded himself with his arm. The impact pushed him back a few feet.

'What now?' He asked himself, 'I can't get close to it now!'

But then he remembered something.

;-

(-Flashback-)

Adecor then held his sword arm back, the blade glowed a bluish energy. "I say Demon Blade!"

He swiped his sword in an upward arch, sending a blue shockwave from his sword.

(-End Flashback-)

;-

'What if...'

He raised his arm up high like knight's sword. The arm glimmered gold in the light, but the glimmer started to change, from yellow to a purple energy.

"All to easy." The robot stated, rushing towards him.

"This is it." Davis said, "I hope this works."

Words entered his mind, telling him the name...

"NANO BLADE!"

He swiped upward, and a shockwave of purple energy, much bigger the Adecor's, surged across the ground.

The robot saw this, then sheilding itself with it's arms.

But the blade of energy wasn't stopped as it went right through it. All was still for a second until...

"Unbelievable." It said. Then it fell into 2 halves, which exploded when it hit the ground.

Davis just stood their in the same position. But then he fell on his butt, exhausted.

"Wow." he said, "It takes alot out of ya doesn't it?"

Suddenly he was in the grip of the second robot. "Let me go!" he shouted as he squirmed.

"You must come to the Stronghold." the machine stated, "You will be punished."

"No!" he shouted, he tried to move, but it just wont give.

'It over.' He thought, 'It can't be...but.'

"RELEASE HIM!"

"Huh?" Davis and the robot looked up on one of the roofs. In the sunlight, all that was seen is a sillouette of someone. The mystery man jumps off, swinging down his weapon, which looked pretty big.

The weapon smashes through the robot's arm, making it fall to the ground. Davis then used all his might to force open the hand. He was on the ground on all fours, still tired from his battle and from his struggle.

"You okay?" asked a voice.

Davis looked back up to see a very odd looking young man. Yellow tinted skin, a very wide set of eyes with a very bushy monobrow ontop, and most odd, he lacked a chin. He was cladded in what looks like armor, with the chest plate, the shoulders, the gauntlets and a Helmet but was abit banged up. In his hand looks like a large lance, but the end is bent in different places.

"Uh." Davis started, "just alittle tired but I think I'm.."

"Say Ah!" he said.

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"Eat this!" Then the young man shoved some kind of gummy thing in Davis's mouth.

Davis swallows the whole thing, and started to shout, "Why'd you do tha.."

But then he felt his energy starts to return to him, All the fatigue just vanished.

"What was..?" He asked the young man, but got pushed away as the one armed robot charging past them.

"Oops sorry." the guy says as he got off the ground.

"That's alright." Davis says, "I forgot about him too."

The yellow kid turns towards the robot, with his bendy lance forward.

"Evil robot of planet Putridiy!" he shouts, "Prepare to be terminated!"

"Solar Scum!" He charges over to the robot, with his lance behind him. He then grabbed with both hands as the lance started to glow a slight bluish color.

"Take this, Big Swing!" He shouts as he swings his lance like a baseball bat, sending the robot back a few more feet, with a huge dent on it's chest.

"You little brat." It said in a menacing tone, "You shall pay for that assault."

"Huh?" The young man just stood there. He reached in his pocket to pull out a few coins, "Is this enough?" he asks innocently.

Davis's jaw just dropped, Did he really mean that? Who is this guy?

"You dare make a mockery of me!" The robot actually shouted for the first time, "Prepare for Extermination!"

It then started to go on a warpath, charging straight at the young man. And did the guy do anything, no, he just stood their with a confused look on his face.

"Spirits of Wind, make my arrow true! Zepharrow!"

An arrow surrounded by swirling green energy shot from above, piercing the shoulder of the rampaging robot.

"What Now!" it shouted as everyone looked back at the rooftops, showing a young lady with a bow. She had green-tinted eyes that shined in the sunlight, reddish brown hair that was braided in a small ponytail that reached down to her sholders in the back. Her skin is abit dark like she has been out into the sun. Her outfit is basicly a leather tanktop cut just above the naval, and a pair of leather shorts. and finally has a braided band around her head make of different colored strands.

"Ed!" she shouted, "I thought I told you not to run off!"

"But Tammy." He whined.

"It's Tamera!" the girl shouted, "Now help me with this piece of junk."

She looks over to Davis, "Hey you!"

Davis jumped abit from this, "M-Me..?"

"Yeah you!" she shouted as he jumps down to the ground, "Make yourself useful and help out already!"

"Uhhh.." 'This girl's scary.' thought Davis, 'Better do what she says.'

"A-alright." He says, running towards the robot.

All 3 warriors line up infront of the robot, "You humans.." It said, "Don't believe you can stop an Automata!"

"Oh.." said the girl now known as Tamera, "Shut Up already!"

"Death to the Robot Mutant!" added the young man, called Ed.

'These two are crazy!' Davis thought, 'But I should help though.'

The robot then started to turn red, steam started to pour from it's vents. "I shall boil you down to oil!" it shouted, preparing another strike.

"HIYAHH!" Ed swung his bendy lance, making it stop breifly.

"Zepharrow!" Tamera shot another arrow through the Robot, but it still stood.

"I...Will..Not...Be..DEFEATED!" It roars.

"NANO BLADE!" Davis shouts, as another huge purple blade of energy cuts through the being like the last one.

"I...Failed...Master..." It then fell to pieces like it's partner.

Tamera walked up to the pile, "Huh, Piece of junk" she says as she kicked it.

She turns around to see Ed bouncing up and down infront of Davis, who just looked down, "You are so Cooooool!" he exclaims, "When you did that thing, and that other thing and the lights and the.."

"ED!" Tamera shouts.

"Yes Tammy?" Ed asked shakly.

"Ed its.."She starts, "Oh never mind."

"What's with this kid." She looked closely only to see his eyes glaze over. She then poked him abit, which caused him to fall over in a heap.

Ed's eyes bugged out a bit, "OH NOOOO!" He shouts, "HIS BRAIN LEFT HIS HEAD!"

"No you

idiot, He's just conked out" Tamera says rudely, "He used too much energy with that attack, that's all."

Ed immediatly calmed down after that "Oh."

"So what now?" he asks.

"I dunno." Tamera says simply, "Whatever the Mayor wants, I guess."

* * *

Thank you for reading, Please R&R, and no flames please.


	2. Chicken Run

Disclaimer: Like before, the Tales of Series belongs to Namco, Ed belongs to Dan Antonucci, and Antea and most of it's people belong to me.

* * *

Tales of Antea

Chp 2

'What happened?' Davis thought, seeing pitch black again, 'Did we win?'

'Or am I dead?'

'What happened to the...'

Suddenly light started to appear again as he opened his eyes, only to see a pair of large eyes, connected by a thick unibrow. That managed to wake him up fast.

"AH!"

"Hello!" said the youth, "Welcome back to the land of the living!"

After that shock, Davis then realizes it's the same young man from before, only he wasn't wearing his armor. Instead he wore a pair of blue jeans with brown shoes, A striped T-shirt, which is partially covered by a green jacket, and finally without the helmet, He has a buzzcut hairdo.

Davis sat up, only to find himself on a comfy bed. The rest of the room is like a nurses office in High School.

He looked back at the individual, "I was dead?" he asked

"No." answered a rude female voice, "You used too much energy in your arte."

Davis looked over at the open door to see the woman from before. Standing there with her arms crossed.

"What were you thinking?" She asked walking up next to the boy, "You shouldn't use that much power for such a basic arte!"

"But it was sooo cool!" said the boy, "He split the unholy robot in 2 like my mom with a cheese knife!"

"I did?" Davis asked, Just then, the events before he lost consciousness came rushing back into his memories, remembering his final blow on the robot.

"Oh..."

"But it was incredibly stupid!" snapped the girl, "Only an amateur does that!"

"Now now Tamera." Said a new voice, "You shouldn't belittle him like that."

Another figure entered the door, It was Mayor Dirk, along with Adecor and Boccos, who both look abit beaten.

"He probably didn't have much choice." The Mayor added.

"I say though." said Adecor, "I am truly impressed about the power of your Demon Blade attack."

"Actually it's called Nano Blade." Davis said, "I guess."

"UHHH!" sighed the girl, "You guys!"

"He just used too much power, Thats All!"

"Tamera Lesueur." said Mayor Dirk sternly, "Didn't you also have problems with your first arte before."

The girl now known as Tamera crossed her arms and gave out a huff.

The Mayor looked back at Davis, "I apologise for Tamera's rash behavior."

Tamera lowered her eyes abit.

Davis smiled alittle bit, "That's okay!"

"My names Davis by the way."

Every one but Tamera was surprised with this.

Mayor Dirk chuckled abit, "I guess Introductions are in order, I'm.."

But Davis cut him off.

"Your Mayor Dirk." Davis said, "The other 2 are Adecor and Boccos."

"Jenii told me about you three."

Tamera looked abit angry at this, "You idiot, you can't just..."

"Tamera!" the Mayor scolded.

The young girl just grumbled in hate. "Now why don't you two introduce yourselves" the mayor said to the other two especially Tamera "..Politely."

The young man turned towards Davis, "My name is Ed and it rhymes with Lead!" He said, doing a salute, but he hits too hard, causing him to fall backwards on the floor. He shot back up giggling.

"Ed was the one who brought you here to the doctors." The Mayor said.

Davis looked towards Ed, "Nice to meet you and thanks for that." he said with a small smile.

"No problem new buddy!" Ed said doing another salute, only it was one finger under his nose like he's blocking a sneeze, "As a knight of Justice and protector of of all things minty fresh, I Ed has the dooty of protecting all in his...chicken!"

Then he leaps out of the window beside Davis's bed. Davis looked out to see Ed chasing a chicken around the yard, knocking away anything not tied down.

Tamera gave out a loud sigh, "I'll go get him." She said as she jumped out the window after him.

Mayor Dirk chuckled alittle, "I'm sorry for that, Ed has an...affinity with fowls."

'More like completely obsessed.' Davis thought amazingly, 'But I have to admit...'

"CHICKEN!"

Crash!

"Get Back Here!"

Crash!

"Watch where your goin' !"

'That's funny!' He ended with a slight chuckle.

"We should help to, " said Boccos, "Don't you think Adecor?"

"I say yes we should." Adecor replied.

The 2 knights walked out of the room and into town, Davis and Mayor Dirk watch as the trio of Tamera, Adecor, and Boccos make chase after the rampaging behemoth known as Ed with rope in hand.

"I better help out too." Davis said as he hopped out of the bed.

Mayor Dirk looked worried, "Are you sure?" he asked, "You were pretty tuckered out before."

"Yeah." Davis replied, "But not anymore, I feel fine! I swear!"

The mayor smiled, "That's good. But you still need to calm him down first."

"But how?" Davis asked, "He looks too wound up to stop anytime soon."

The Mayor had a devious glint in his eye, "With proper bait."

(-Skits-)

Plan? (Before the Trap)

Davis: I wonder what kind of plan the Mayor's thinking. By that look on his face, I'd say it must be pretty sneaky.

;_

(-Five minutes later-)

"Is this really necessary?"

Davis and Mayor Dirk were at a barnyard near the edge of town. That was possibly where the rampaging Ed was heading. Davis wasn't in the most dignified situation, being dressed in a makeshift Chicken Suit infront of a tub full of...gravy?

-Davis gained the Title: Ed Bait-

"Don't worry!" said the Mayor, who was hiding in the brush a few feet away, "We manage to catch him last time with this set up!"

"But do I really have to wear this?" Davis asked.

"The only thing he likes more then a chicken, is a big chicken!" the Mayor replied.

"What about the gravy?" Davis asked again.

"Oh that...He loves it just as much as he loves chickens!" The mayor said, "It's for good measure!"

"And don't worry! The trap will work!"

'Thats good to know.' Davis thought with a sigh, 'The sooner I get out of this thing the better.'

'It REALLY itches!'

A parade of footsteps can be heard from far back.

"I say yield Edward!"

"Get back here this instant!"

"Stop you idiot!"

Yep, they're on there way. A large dust cloud can be seen far off. Infront was the chicken who was still running in panic. Behind it was Ed, running in pure delight as he kept chase. And Behind HIM was the dynamic trio, who look as if they were about to collapse.

Ed ran right past the entrance with the trio practically dropped to the ground in exhaustion. A sudden screech similar to a car suddenly stopping can be heard. Ed then appeared running backwards and stopped at the entrance of the barnyard.

A few seconds of silence with nothing but a blank stare from the big guy. Until he slowly gave off a big smile as he shook.

"BIG CHICKEN!" he shouts, jumping in the air. He noticed the tub of gravy, "And GRAVY! Oh GOODY GOODY!"

He then charges at full speed towards the disguised Davis with open arms.

"Not yet!" shouted the Mayor.

Davis wanted to jump, he was even screaming in his head, "Gotta move, gotta move, gotta move, GOTTA MOVE!"

When Ed was a few feet...

"BIG CHICKEN!"

"NOW!" Shouted the Mayor, "JUMP!"

Davis didn't need to be told twice as he dived to one side, as a large net shot from behind the brush, catching and stopping the hyperactive human.

"HELP!" Ed shouts as he flails around the net, "I don't want to have the fluids drained from my body!"

"Calm down Ed." said the Mayor as he came out of the bushes, "It's just a net."

Ed immediately stopped thrashing, "Oh."

After about 10 seconds, "RELEASE ME MUTANT NET! HAVE PITY!"

SMACK!

"Shut up Ed."

Tamera looked completely exhausted, but had enough strength to slap Ed upside the head.

"Oops." Ed said quietly, "Sorry Tammy."

Tamera growled, "IT'S TAMERA, GET IT RIGHT!"

(-A few minutes later-)

With Ed finally calmed down and was released and Davis out of the chicken suit,

"Well," said the Mayor, "This is one heck of a way to start a day right Davis?"

"Yeah," Davis said, 'These guys are abit...unruly.'

"Now that that's out of the way." The Mayor said, "How about something to..."

"MAYOR!" Tamera shouted, "Did you forget something!"

The mayor looked at the loud girl with a dirty look, until he remembered something.

"Oh Yes." Mayor Dirk said, rubbing the back of his head in shame, "Sorry about that."

He then motioned towards the girl, "As you heard by now, this young lass is.."

"Tamera Lesueur!" the girl said proudly, "Akuma-Giri's number one warrior mage, and master of Wind Artes!"

"Your not very modest are you?" Davis asked in an innocent tone.

"Why should I?" She asked in her tone, "Everyone knows it's true!"

"Yes they do!" Ed shouted as he popped up out of nowhere.

"Ahh!" startled Tamera, "Where'd you come from!"

"Blame my parents Tammy!" He said simply.

"IT'S.." She started, "Oh forget it.."

"Yes I will!" Ed replied.

"Mayor!"

Everyone turned to see a middle aged woman running towards them. She looked like she was in the middle of a battlefield, with her clothes had a few tears here and there. She collapsed just 20 Ft away.

"By the gods!" the Mayor exclaimed, as the group ran towards the fallen woman. The mayor helped the woman in his arms, "What happened to you?"

"My son and I..." She muttered, "We were looking for food near Peun Gra-vein...When we were attacked..."

"Peun Gra-vein?" Davis whispered towards Tamera.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" the girl asked rudely, "Peun Gra-vein is a swamp that's not very far from here. But most people won't even go within half a mile from it."

"Why's that?" Davis asked, "Is it dangerous?

"That's putting it mildly." Tamera simply replied.

"Please madam." said Dirk, "What were you attacked by?"

"The...Horseman..." she said, "It took...my...son."

The woman passed out, probably from exhaustion.

"Oh mighty ones.." The mayor said quietly. He looked up towards Adecor and Boccos, "Take this woman back to the doctor."

"Yes sir!" saluted the 2 knights, they then lifted her by the scruff of her neck, and then proceed to carry her back to the room Davis was in before.

The Mayor turned towards Davis, Tamera and Ed, "You three go to Peun Gra-vein. That child must be found."

"But why bother?" Tamera exclaimed, "The brat's probably dead anyway!"

The Mayor furrowed his brow, "Don't you remember how you felt when you lost someone close?"

This shocked Tamera as she looked down at the ground with her fists clenched, "Ehhh fine, But I'll go myself."

"No." Mayor Dirk said sternly, "Take Ed and Davis with you."

"What!" Tamera shouted, "But Why? Ed just messes everything up and the new guy's just an amateur!"

Davis cringed at this, 'Why does she have to be so mean?'

Ed just smiled, completely oblivious to what's going on.

"Tamera." The mayor said, "This could help with your...problem."

"I DON'T HAVE A.." Tamera shouted before her lips were pinched shut by the Mayor, who then looked in her eyes, with a stare that could chill you to the bone.

"Don't..yell..in my face..again." The Mayor said slowly, "Understand?"

For the first time since he was with her, Davis saw that Tamera was actually scared.

"Mmm Hmm?" She hummed as she nodded.

"Good." Said that Mayor as he released her lips. Tamera was rubbing her lips trying to get the feeling back.

"Now then." The Mayor said in a much lighter tone, "You three prepare for your Journey. I'd come too but my people need me here."

He then walked off back to town, leaving the 3 would-be heroes. After getting the feeling back in her lips, Tamera looked towards Ed and Davis. "What are you standing around for!" She said, "We got to get ready!"

"I'll get my stuff!" Ed shouted as he ran back into town.

Davis dropped his head, "This is going to be a long trip..."

* * *

It sure it will be Davis. Oh R&R if you be so kind, but no Flames please.


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: You probably know this already, so here's a short version. Tales of Series: Namco / Ed: Dan Antonuuci / Antea & some characters: Mine

* * *

Chp 3

While Ed was off somewhere, Davis and T were at the local Item shop, Preparing for their new mission. When I mean preparing, I mean Tamera getting all sorts of junk and piling them on Davis's arms like a pack mule.

"And we need this...and this...and this.." Tamera said as she piled more stuff on the evergrowing pile.

"Tamera" Asked Davis weakly, "Isn't this abit...much?"

"The mayor said to prepare." Tamera said indirectly, "So were being prepared, SO QUIT YOUR WHINING!"

"Ohh." Davis hummed, then suddenly he fell backwards, completely smothered by the pile of stuff.

"Uh Help?" Davis said, completely muffled.

"I gotcha new buddy!" He heard a voice. The pile then got lifted up, Davis looks to see Ed, back in his armor, lifting up the pile of stuff with one hand.

"Ed, how'd you do that?" Davis asked in awe of Ed's strength.

"Oh this?" Ed said as he lifted the pile up and down.

"He's just incredibly strong rookie." Tamera Said, looking at the two as Davis got back up of the ground, "And It's about time you came back Ed, This guy's useless as a kaddy."

"That's not nice." Davis said quietly.

"Well tough luck." Tamera said swiftly, "Ed you carry that stuff."

"Gotcha Tammy!" Ed said, saluting with his other hand, once again causing him to fall over again, spilling the items all over.

"Oops.." Ed said quietly.

If this was an anime, the Shopkeeper would probably have sweatdropped right now, watching the whole fiasco.

(-Akuma Giri Entrance

Davis, Ed and Tamera were at the village entrance with a a new Oak Bow for Tamera and a few red and orange gummy things like the one Ed used earlier. Davis learned that they are called Gels, a gelatinous kind of medicine, each type varies depending on the ingredients. The Red ones, called Apple Gels, heal wounds, and the orange ones, appropriately called Orange Gels, give back energy.

"Davis!" said a female voice. The 3 turned to see Jenii running towards them.

She stopped in front of them, panting, "Is it true?" She asked, "Your heading for Peun Gra-vein?"

Tamera just looked at her with a sneer, "Yeah..What's it to you?"

Jenii flinched at the response, then she looked at Davis. "I just..want to give you this."

She held out her hand, showing a necklace. It looked like an ordinary Silver Necklace, but the pendant looks like an angel with arms and wings open. It had a very impressive amount of detail, right down to the folds on it's robe. It also had a few blemishes here and there, but it was still a work of art.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"It's a holy pendant." Jenii answered, "It will protect you from the evil in that swamp.

Tamera then snatches it from Jenii's hand, looking at it intently, "It's a piece of junk" She said as she tosses it, only for Davis to catch in midair.

For the first time, Davis looked at Tamera with a dirty look, but turned towards Jenii with a soft smile. "Thank you Jenii." He said, "Guess we'll need all the help we can get."

Jenii can't help but feel good about that remark. He really cares about the value of the pendant.

"OH OH!" Shouted Ed as he jumped up and down, "WHAT I GET WHAT I GET?"

That definitely spoiled the moment.

"Ummm." Jenii hummed, "I'm sorry Ed, but I really don't have anything for you or Tamera."

"AWWW!" Ed whined, "That's so lame!"

"Quit your whining." Tamera Scoffed as she turned around, "Come on! Let's get moving!"

"Right-o Tammy!" Ed exclaimed.

"It's Tamera Ed." Tamera grumbled, then she turned towards Davis who is still near Jenii, "Hey! Butt in view or get left at two!"

"Two!" Davis exclaimed turning back around, seeing Tamera and Ed walk away, "What happened to Three?"

"Three's too long!" Tamera Shouted, "That's what happened!"

"Alright I'm comin'!" Davis shouted, he started to run, then turned his head to Jenii saying, "Thanks for the gift!"

"Your welcome!" Jenii shouted back, waving them goodbye, "And may the gods bless you three on your journey!"

"Please be safe." She said quietly.

(-a mile or so from Akuma Giri

The trio marched for about 5 minutes when they come across a large stretch of prairie, which is called The Kengeisha Plains.

"So.." Davis started, "Where exactly is Peun Gravein?"

Tamera stopped completely, turned around sharply with her hands on her hips. "That's right; Jenii told us that you have amnesia while you conked out."

She reached for a satchel on her side, which she picked up shopping, and pulled out a scroll. "Lucky for you guys. I happen to have a map there!" she said smugly.

She unrolled it, and stared at it for a few seconds, but then a foul odor passing her nose. She turned her head slightly to see a pair of lazy eyes staring down at the map.

"Personal space Ed!" She said, shoving Ed away, causing him to fall backwards on his butt. But he just giggled in ignorant bliss.

"Now then." She said, "Where was I?" She stared at the map for a second. "It's that way!" She said, pointing towards the northeast.

The trio marched on until Ed spotted something to the left. He put his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, "Hey guys!" he shouts, causing the two to look back, "I see somethin'!"

He points to a silhouette a few yards away, It looks like a wolf and it was busy with eating some defenseless animal.

Tamera the had a very cruel grin on her face, "Perfect." she says. This caused Davis to turn towards her, "What do you mean?" He asks, "What are you going to do?"

Tamera simply picks up a rock from the ground, tossing up and catching it.

"This!" she said, chucking the rock, making it hit the wolf's head. It shook itself from the blow, It then growled as it turned towards whatever disturbed it's meal. It crouched down, ready to pounce on it's attacker.

"Go get'em tiger!" Tamera said, pushing Davis in front of the group. "WHAT!" Davis shouts, "Why'd you do that!"

"You need combat practice!" She shouts back, "And what better way than to fight monsters!"

"But is this really necessary?" Davis asks solemnly.

"Don't whine!" Tamera barked, "You manage to take down a Repo Man without help! This puppy should be a cinch!"

'Easy for her to say.' he thought, 'I don't want to hurt it.'

Davis looked back at the beast, his body was shaking slightly. The beast then charged at him with it's fangs bared, causing Davis to flinch. It jumped up and landed on Davis's chest, knocking him on his back. Davis couldn't do anything but using his Nano-Arm as a shield, making the wolf bit down on it.

Tamera just facepalmed, "What is he doing?" she said with a sigh. "That's so like an amateur."

Ed was a nervous wreck, shaking at the sign of his new friend being dogpiled by the wolf. He couldn't take it, He pulled out his bendy lance. "I'll save you buddy!" he shouts, about to charge in to help.

"Oh no you don't!" Tamera said, grabbing the neck hole of the chest plate, causing Ed to fall down on his back.

"But Tammy!" Ed shouted, "He's about to be eaten like me with gravy!"

"Tamera." She said under her breath, "Look closer Ed."

"Huh?" Ed asks, moving his head up to see Davis putting his legs under the wolf's stomach, and with great strength, he pushes the beast off, causing it to roll on the ground.

"AH WAY COOL!" Ed exclaimed, "He's okay!"

"I knew he would." Tamera said nonchalantly, "He just needed a slight 'Push'."

Davis leaped back on his feet, claw at the ready.

'Now what?' He asked himself, 'If i try the Nano Blade again, I'll just pass out again...wait a minute.'

;

(-Flashback to the doctors-)

He looked back at Ed, "I was dead?" he asked

"No." answered a rude female voice, "You used too much energy in your arte."

(-End Flashback-)

;

'What if...'

'I hope this works.' he thought, raising his arm in the air again, glowing the same aura but not as intense.

"Nano Blade!" He shouts but not as much force as last time, sending a much smaller shockwave then before, but it struck the wolf head on. It staggered, but quickly recovered.

"Hey!" Ed said, "He didn't faint this time!"

Tamera smiled cocky, "He learned his mistake, now he has a higher survival rate of ehhh 30 percent."

The wolf charged again, but this time Davis was ready. All he did was step towards the side, causing the beast to charge straight past him.

Tamera placed her hand on her chin, "Reading your opponent's moves...Not bad."

The wolf made a U-Turn, and and charged again, but this time, it turned around sharply and mule kicked Davis in the back, pushing forward and almost to the ground. Davis spun around and back handed the wolf's approaching jaws. He then slashed thrice, making cuts across the wolf's right side and head. Then finally

"Nano Blade!" sending a final shockwave.

The beast dropped to the ground on it's belly, and Davis did the same on his butt. "Phew." He breathed, "That wasn't so bad, I think.."

"Not bad." He heard Tamera said, "For a beginner."

He turned just in time to see Ed, bouncing infront of him. "YOU'RE SO COOL" he exclaimed, "YOU PULVERIZED 'IM!"

"Yeah." Davis said weakly with a slight smile, "I guess I did, didn't I?"

Then all three heard slight whining, as they looked to see the wolf still breathing.

"You didn't kill it?" Tamera said glumly, "What is wrong with you?"

She approached the beast with her bow and arrow at hand, She pulled the bow string until..

"Wait!" Davis shouted, getting between her and the fallen wolf. "Do we really need to kill it? It just doesn't feel right."

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you out of your gourd?" She shouted, "If you let that thing go, It'll probably go back to its pack and kill us! Monsters are just brainless beast who only want to eat anyone they can find!"

"But who was it that chucked the rock at it in the first place!" Davis said, "It was just defending itself! Besides life's too precious to just take away!"

He then positioned his claw, ready to attack, "So just back off!" he shouted, "Or I'm turning this arm on you!"

Tamera just stared shooting daggers at him, until she just gave up, "Fine." She exasperated, lowering her bow, "I won't kill it. But with those wounds, it'll probably die anyway."

"Not if I can help it." Davis said, he looked towards Ed, who was wide eyed at the scene, "Hey Ed" Davis called.

Ed snapped out of it, "Uh Yeah buddy?" he said.

"Do you have an Apple Gel on you?" Davis asked.

Ed immediately brightened up, "Yep!" he said, tossing a red gummy towards Davis. He catches it, and kneels down to the wolf. The beast growled slightly, causing Ed and Tamera to grip their weapons tighter.

"Easy there boy." Davis said softly, "I just want to give you this."

He places his hand with the gummy near to the wolf's mouth. It took a few sniffs, but it then ate the gummy. After it chewed and swallowed, the wounds started to heal up, just enough to stop the bleeding. It got back on it's feet, but instead of attacking, it ran away from the group, grabbing it's meal with it.

Ed walked up to Davis and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did the brotherly thing buddy." He said softly.

Davis looked at him, "You really think so Ed?"

"Think what buddy?" Ed said simply.

Davis exhaled, "Hey Ed? How about you just call me Davis okay?"

"Okay Davis!" He said doing his salute.

"Alright already with the mushy stuff!" Tamera shouted. She marched up to Davis and grabbed him by the collar, "One warning, Don't EVER threaten me like that again! Any problem with that!" She said with words laced in venom. And that scared him good, "No, I got it..." He said quietly, sweating beads.

"Good." She said quietly, letting go of Davis's collar, "Now let's move!" She added walking away back on their trail.

"Right behind you Tammy!" Ed said, chasing after her.

"Uhh.. Why do I bother?" Tamera said under her breath.

Davis was left behind again, but this time, something was on his mind.

'That threat seems..familiar.'

;

(-Flashback-)

The image was fuzzy, but he saw something. He saw 2 people, one larger then the other. The larger one was holding the smaller one by the collar.

"Try to butt in again, and your brains are as good as spilt! Ya got me shrimp!" Said the large one.

"I've heard better threats..." Said the smaller one.

Something else happened, but the image faded away into another one.

The next one was a much clearer picture, only this one was showing Davis's point of view. He was carrying someone on his shoulder, but he couldn't make out the face, but he could tell that the person was injured.

"You should not have done that." He heard himself say, "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Hey." Said a voice, "I wasn't gonna let some douch hurt a girl like that now can I?"

"But it was not our business." Davis said, "So why take that risk?"

"Because I can't just stand by and just watch someone getting harassed like that."

"Besides, I finally get to take a guy like that down a few pegs!"

(-End Flashback-)

'Who was that?' Davis asked himself, 'He felt familiar too...He didn't let that other person scare him.'

'Should I be more..brave?'

"Hey Davis." he heard someone say, "You comin' or not?"

He looked up to see Tamera, hips on her side again, tapping her foot. Ed was just standing there, waving.

"Oh right. Sorry.." Davis said quietly.

She then turned around, "Come on. Peun Gravein ain't much farther now."

Ed just nonchalantly waltzed by her side. Davis then followed suit, but another thought crossed his mind. 'I guess...She's not as bad as I thought.'

;

(Skit: Sorry

Davis: (sighs) Tamera?

Tamera: (Gruffed) What?

Davis: (nervously) I'm...really sorry for snapping at you like that...

Tamera: (Sighs) No. I'm the one that should be sorry.

Davis: (Surprised) Huh?

Tamera: It's not just that, it's just...I felt embarrassed at that. I mean I get where your goin' at. But...In this world, you have to fight, kill if necessary. Because if you can't..you won't last long.

Davis: Ohh...

Tamera: Oh, and one thing. (Grabs Davis) Don't tell anyone a word of this! I don't want to look soft!

Davis: (Scared) A-Alright!

;

(Skit: Food! Part 1

Tamera: Okay guys, Lunch is ready!

Ed: Yum! Food for Ed! (Lunges)

Tamera: (Punches Ed) Knock it off Ed! I can't let you scarf everything down again like last time!

Davis: Last time?

Tamera: One time, when the village was celebrating the Mayor's birthday a week back, Ed here practically inhaled the buffet. He even ate half of the table!

Ed: And what a good table it was! It was cherry!

Davis: You serious? No one can eat a table.

Tamera: That's what everyone thought when it happened.

Davis: (thought) Just what is he?

;

(Skit: Food! part 2

Davis: So, what's for lunch?

Tamera: Just some Egg Salad sandwiches I packed before we left.

Ed: Food! (Chews loudly)

Davis: (Takes bite) Not bad...Huh? (Suddenly turns green, and spits it out!) What was in that?

Tamera: The usual Eggs, Mayo and my secret ingredient.

Davis: Secret...Ingredient?

Tamera: A few bits of Asparagus.

Davis:...'A-Asparagus?'

Ed: (Stops chewing, Spits the food out)...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ASPARAGUS! RUN AWAY! (Runs off)

Tamera: Ed! Get back here and finish your sandwich! (Runs after Ed but drops a book and pencil.)

Davis: Hm? (Picks up book) A Recipe Book? (Opens book)...The only thing in here is the Sandwich...Maybe I can make just a small change. (Picks up pencil and Erases the Secret Ingredient.) That's better!

Received Recipe Book & Egg Salad Sandwich Recipe!


	4. Peun Gravein: The Cursed Swamp

This chapter was rewritten because I looked over it again and wanted to fix a few mistakes.

Disclaimer: The Tales of Series belongs to Namco, Ed belongs to Dan Antonucci, and Antea and it's people belong to me.

* * *

Tales of Antea Chp 4

Then after an hour more of tredding the fields, the ground started to squish. It's hardness soften to like that of a damp sponge.

"Were very close." Tamera said, pulling out her map again, "According to the map, we should see it any.."

"Is that it?" Ed asked simply, pointing towards the groups right. Davis and Tamera looked over to see a very dense forest, most of the trees look dead but still have leaves growing on the tops. Even from outside, you cannot see more then a few feet inside until it showed nothing but darkness.

"Yeah that's it." Tamera said, "This is Peun Gra-Vein, where many have gone in, but very few came out."

Davis overheard this, "Is that why you said the boy's dead?"

Tamera nodded her head, "Yeah, this place is one of the most hostile area's on Antea. It is said that there's 'spose to be all kinds of abominations lurking around in there, waiting for a fool to enter their claws."

"Cool!" Ed said with glee, "Can we go in there and have the marrow sucked from our bones?"

Davis and Tamera were creeped out at the outburst. "Are you that stupid?" Tamera asked, "We can't save the brat if we're dead!"

"Oh." Ed added, realizing the danger.

After a minute of standing, "We'll shall we be going?" Tamera asked, "That kid's not gonna save himself."

She started to walk right through the trees, "Tamera wait up!" Davis shouted as he and Ed chased after her.

Even after a few feet inside, everything was dark, save for streams of light that come through the openings in the treetops giving alittle illumination to the surroundings. Gobs of moss hang from the lower branches, shimmering in the few beams of light from above. All that can be heard are frogs ribbiting, insects buzzing through the air, and the occasionall calls of some kind of bird.

Tamera just looked around in disgust, Davis was alittle paranoid with what's between those hallowed trees, while Ed looked around in amazement, as if he was at home here.

To break the eerie silence, Davis spoke up, "Hey Tamera?" He asked, "I was wondering for a while, who exactly is the Horseman?"

Tamera turned her head slightly to him, "Well if you must know, The Horseman was a man many years ago." She answered, "No one knows the details, but it is said that he was a warrior king who fought against hundreds of enemy soldiers in this very place where in the center lies his fortress."

"He sounds powerful." Davis said.

"To cool!" Ed shouted.

Tamera continued, "Well he was but during said fight he lost his head when an enemy soldier snuck up from behind and decapitated him, clean off his shoulders."

Both Davis and Ed cringed, "Ouch" The two said.

"But heres the really strange part, after his death and the death of his army, people have heard that he still wanders around with his army of the dead, protecting these woods from invaders." She finished explaining.

Davis gulped, "Like us you mean?" he said.

Tamera then gave a smug grin, "Don't worry about it, the worse he could do is have a very dull blade when he tries to decapitate us." She said, "But we'll just slide in grab the kid and slide back out, easy.

Davis looked on with some fear "That's not very reassuring." he said softly.

"NO WAY, COOL!" Ed exclaimed.

Davis sighed at this reaction, 'It's not cool to literally lose you head Ed.' he thought.

The ground beneath them started to become more and more soft with each of their steps, until they were up to there knees in mud.

"This place bites!" Tamera said, smacking a mosquito that landed on her shoulder, "Literally and figuretivly!"

"I have to agree with you there." Davis agreed slowly trudging his legs through the quagmire, "I can barely walk through this."

"Why can't there be any sign to where that brat's gone to?" Tamera sighed hard, but then she heard something, or to be more correct, a lack of something. She looked around to only see Davis, walking with knees high to step over the marshy earth.

"Davis?" She asked, "Where's Ed?"

Davis looked up at her, "He's right behind me...Isn't he?" He looked to see they lacked their unibrowed friend.

"Ed!" Davis called out, Tamera shouted out too, "Where are you Monobrow?"

Suddenly, a large eruption of mud and moss erupted from infront of them, showing a large humanoid figure covered in mud and an assortment of plant matter with what looks like a slightly large femur stuck inbetween the thing's temples.

"AWOOOOGAAAAA!" It shouted, sounding oddly familiar.

"What is that?" Davis shouted in fear.

"Whatever it is!" She answered readying her bow, "It's dead!"

"Zepharrow!" She shouted, launching her green glowing bolt. The mud thing moved to the side, but

the force of the arrow actually sent the mud flying off, revealing someone we all know.

"ED?" The 2 shouted.

"Hi guys!" Ed said, waving back at them. Tamera just marched as hard as she can through the mud, and backhanded Ed right across the head.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed, "We could've killed you with that stunt you pulled!"

But then Davis and Tamera noticed that the bone was actually in Ed's head, with both end's sticking out each ear.

"Ed." Davis asked softly, "Is that bone between your ears?"

Ed stood there for a second, "Cool huh?" He said as he grabbed one end and slid it back and forth.

Tamera and Davis cringed at this, 'ED!" Tamera shouted, "Get that out of there, your creepin' us out!"

Ed immediatly stopped, and dropped his head, "Okay." He said, pulling the bone out smoothly, and chucked it behind him, causing a splash.

"That's better." Tamera said in relief. "Now let's get.."

Groaaan...

"Tell me that was your stomach Ed." Tamera said.

Ed bent over so his ear was to his stomach, he then stood back up saying, "There's no rumble in my tumble guys."

Then the trio heard sloshing and moaning coming from behind the group. Tamera and Davis turned to see something approach. It looked like a man, wearing nothing but rags covering it's lower torso and upper legs. It's skin was greyish in color with chunks of flesh missing revealing parts of it's ribcage and decaying organs. It's head was also revealing bones with long strainds of hair on what's left of it's scalp laying over it's pale eyes with one hanging out of it's socket.

"COOL! A ZOMBIE!" Ed said in excitement. He ran up to it and started shaking it's hand, "Hello Mr. Zombie, My name is Ed and I love zombies!"

The zombie just looked at Ed, wondering why it's prey is shaking his hand. Then hand snapped of from the wrist. Ed looked at it curiously, and just put his hand out.

"Need a hand?" Ed asked, but the zombie then grabbed Ed by the collar with it's left to bite down on Ed's head.

"Aww he likes me." Ed cooed as it bit, but it couldn't even break the skin on Ed's head. But then Tamera shot an arrow from her bow, and knocked the undead creature off with an arrow through it's skull. `

"Awww." Ed whined, "It was just playing."

"Ed!" Tamera said, "That thing tried to eat your brain! Or what's left of it!"

Ed stood there for a couple of seconds, but then everyone hear more moans. through the small beams of light, more and more zombies started to come through the trees. Each looking as hideous as the last as they surrounded the group.

"More Zombies!" Ed exclaimed. Tamera then turned Ed's head in her direction. "Ed, If these things kill us, we won't be able to save that kid!" Tamera shouted, "And If we don't save him, you will only smell gravy for a month!"

Ed's eyes opened wide and gasped, "ONLY SMELL!" Ed shouted. He then pulled out his Bendy Lance with a serious look on his face, "I'm sorry zombies, But I must protect my GRAVY PRIVLIGES!"

With a yell, Ed charged into a group of zombies through the muck. His lance glowed a light blue as he called out his attack.

"Big Swing!" Ed shouted, swinging so hard that the zombies flew backwards into the darkness. He thrusted his lance upward in a victory pose shouting, "I am Lothar, Slayer of the Undead and Justice for all!"

"Good work Ed!" Tamera said, firing arrow after arrow into the zombie entourage, each hitting them in the head. Another came from behind but she used the bowstring, pulled back, and released her bow causing it to smack the zombie, which the bow bounces back to Tamera's hands. She was then surrounded by a group of 6 zombies, but she smirked as she sheathed her bow and but her hands together. A circle of green energy covered her with strange glyphs phasing in and out.

"Terrestrial forms be unbound, Debris!" She chants.

Suddenly a small tornado flowed through, causing the area around her to become a muddy water spout along with logs, rocks and anything not tied down, the debris collided with the group causing then to be smashed to rotting pieces. The storm disappeared with Tamera, untouched by the twister, smirkin' with her arm's crossed.

With Davis, he was actually doing better then with his fight with the wolf. One zombie tried to go for a bearhug, but Davis ducked, turned around quickly, then delivered a savage uppercut, claws pointed, and knocked of the creatures head off. 3 more came charging swiftly through the mud, but Davis's right leg started to glow purple.

"Talon!" He shouted as he roundhouse kicked, causing an afterimage of a clawed foot to appear, cutting through the zombies.

"Well thats new!" Davis said, amused with his new attack. But he was suddenly slashed from behind by a zombie's claw. He retaliated with a back kick to the chest with great flexibility, then swung around with another "Talon" attack.

Ed was busy with his victory that 7 or more zombies dogpiled on him, causing him to fall and sink into the muck.

"ED!" Davis & Tamera shouted, seeing their friend being buried in the murky mud. A deep blue glow started to leak from the mud and between the bodies. Ed then shot out of the dogpile high in the air like a blue bullet. He pointed his lance down with both hands on the handle.

"Boost Dive!" He shouts, decending from the heavens like a meteor.

He divebombs into the group that smothered him, causing a large splash that covers everything within a 20 ft radius to be covered in muddy water.

Everything was quiet with everything still. No signs of life were seen as their was nothing but the trees and the swamp mud. A metal hand then bursted out of the mud, grabbing a low branch. It pulled out of the mud, showing Davis, who took some good breaths of air.

He looked around to see none of his companions, only the dark forboding foliage with slivers of light.

"Ed!" Davis called out, "Tamera! Where are you guys!"

"Up here you bonehead! You don't have to shout!"

Davis looked up into a nearby tree, seeing Tamera hanging off a nearby tree branch on her stomach, covered in plant matter and mud.

"Whew." Davis breathed out in relief, He looked back up to her saying, "Are you alright Tamera?"

"Do I look alright!" Tamera Shouted, "I'm like 20 feet in the air, covered in dirt and who knows what!"

"You don't have to bite my head off..."Davis whispered, He then glanced around to once again lose Ed. He Looked back up to Tamera asking, "Do you see Ed up there?"

"No." Tamera answered gruffly, "Why does he always do this?"

"Do what?"

Davis turns around to see Ed just a few feet away, covered in the swamp matter also, but doesn't looked fazed by it.

"Ed!" Davis said happily, "You alright?"

"Yep!" Ed exclaimed, He then looks around to see his other best friend, "Where's Tammy Davis?"

"It's Tamera!" She shouts from above. Ed looks up to now see Tamera high up a tree.

"Hey, What are you doing up there?" Ed asked simply.

"I'm knittin' a sweater you maniac!" Tamera answered, "What do you think I'm doing? Get me Down!"

"Right on it Tammy!" Ed exclaimed in a macho tone with his salute. He walks up to the tree, grabs the bark with both hands, and starts yanking in downward, actually causing it to be pulled under the mud.

Ed kept pulling until the branch Tamera was on was about 4 ft away from the spongy ground.

Tamera then drops of the branch and lands onto the ground. "Thanks Ed." She said quietly.

"Your Welcome!" He replied with a smile.

But then Tamera slaps Ed across the head again, "Why did you do that?" She shouted, "Now I'm covered in this gunk!"

"Well, Look on the bright side." Davis said, "Atleast the zombies are gone. And we finally have light."

He pointed up to show the breach in the canopy, made by Ed's rescue. The warmth of the sun was most welcoming in the dark and dank swamp.

"Yeah yeah it's pretty." Tamera grumbled as she shook of the mud, "But now we have to.."

(GROAN)

"Not again!" She exclaimed, readying her bow once again. Then suddenly a rotted, festering hand erupted from the ground. Then more and more reached out, pulling themselves out. The Zombies rose from their muddy graves, with angered groans and with teeth bared. Davis and Tamera were on edge from being surrounded, but Ed, well...

"Oh Cool!" He shouts excitedly, "This just like the movie, Zombies of the Deep Freeze in Cashcow! This is the part where we'll be torn to pieces, Stuffed into Icecube trays, And frozen to cool their drinks!"

(Record Screech)

Everyone else, including the zombies, just looked at him weirdly. "Ed." Davis said, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't bother." Tamera grumbled, "He always does that if something like this happens."

The zombies snapped out of it, then proceed to slowly march towards the trio.

"Any ideas?" Tamera asked.

"I got one." Davis answered, "...RUN!"

And they did just that, they pushed away the zombies infront of them and ran deeper into the forboding marsh. After a good few minute of running through the muddy terrain, they breifly stop for a breath.

"Did we lose them?" Davis asked, breathing hard. But then more and more decrepit hands erupted from the ground, pulling out more and more of the fiendish undead.

"Does that answer your question!" Tamera exclaimed, causing the group to run once more. As they run, they see more and more of the dead entities rising from the ground, walk through the trees, with moans that echo throughout the mud and slime molded landscape.

"Just how many of these things are there?" Davis asked loudly.

"Well, people have been getting lost in these woods for more then five thousand years.." Tamera answered, "So I guess millions!"

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Ed shouted in his happy demeanor, still completely oblivious to the danger.

"Shut up Ed!" Tamera shouted.

Then Davis spots something in the distance, "Guys!" Davis shouted pointing towards a large structure, "Over there!"

They turned direction heading towards the structure. When they got close they saw that the structure was an impossibly large building or more truthfully, a fortress. Its stone walls streached from the center for what looked like miles, as you cannot see the end, as it's was completely obscured by the foliage. The entrance looked like a pair of steel doors, with years of rust and decay covering it.

The group ran up to the door, Tamera and Davis tried to push the door open, but the rust made it almost impossible. They could hear the blood lust sounded moans coming closer.

"Come on you stupid thing!" Tamera shouted, then she noticed Ed just standing there, "Ed, help us!"

"Right-O!" Ed answered to the command. He lowered his head, "CHOO CHOO!" He shouts as he charges head first into the door, forcing it open from the impact.

"Great work Ed!" Davis shouted as he and Tamera ran through the door, with Ed coming from behind.

They then try to force the doors shut, with Davis and Tamera pussing the left door, and Ed pushing the right. The zombies were still coming, with the sounds increasing in volume every second

"Push harder!" Tamera shouts desperatly.

Their efforts paid off as the doors started to move back together. Within a few more seconds, the door finally closed right when a zombie infront of the rest reached inward, causing it to be crushed by the slamming doors.

Davis, Ed and Tamera all took a breath of relief.

Ed looked up to take a better look at his surroundings.

"Wow.." He said softly, "What am I looking at guys?"

Tamera and Davis look up to see where they are in their current enviroment. It looked lke a large hallway, like a church but much bigger with many passages. The group looked up higher to see many large balconies lined empty entrances with signs that look like they've been rusted away, making then unreadable. The growth of nature has also entered, with vines wrapping around anything they touch.

"This must be the center of Peun-Gravein." Tamera finaly spoke up, "I heard it use to be a place where people from the ancient past use to go for supplies, clothing and many other trinkets. Like one giant bazaar."

"A Bazaar?" Davis asked curiously, but then his head started to ache again, and another image entered his mind.

(-Flashback-)

"Come on...!" said a voice, "Dilly's waiting for us!"

Davis finally saw that it was the same person from the previous vision, but his face is finally seen. It looked almost exactly like Davis's face, but with glasses and longer,spiked hair. His clothing was much different then the others in Antea. It looked similar to his own cloths, but with a green T-shirt with a picture of a Dragon and a Tiger fighting one another underneath an unzipped red jacket, deep blue jeans and finally blue sneakers with silver laces.

"Right." Davis heard himself said, he looked around to see that everything wasn't rusted, or anything like the ruins from before. Everything was pretty much clean, the walls were a bluish tint from the lights hanging overhead, which were lightish blue. The halls weren't cluttered with debris and foliage, except for some small trees in the straight line in the center of the enormous hallway. Lining the walls were many smaller rooms, filled to the brim with all sorts of merchandise, like cloths, cooking supplies, and a variety of trinkets like toys, jewelery, outdoor materials the works.

"This way...!" The young man said running to the center of this metropolis of shops, "He's at the arcade!"

Davis then sees the man running up what looks like a moving staircase, as it rose upward to the higher levels.

"Wait...It's not safe to do that!" He heard himself say again, "You'll get hurt!"

"Lighten up!" the man said, "We need to be there fast!"

(-End Flashback-)

"Hey Davis."

His headache faded as he looked to see Tamera looking at him curiously, "You alright? You look like you zoned out there for a minute."

"I'm fine." Davis answered, rubbing his head "It's just a headache."

'What are these images?' He thought, 'Are they...memories or something?'

"Oh Davis, Earth to Davis, Come in Davis!" Ed shouted, breaking Davis's focus.

"What is it Ed?" Davis asked politely, with his ears ringing a bit.

Tamera looked towards Davis, "We're going to split up." She said, "That way, we could find that kid quicker."

"WAIT!" Ed exclaimed, "If we split up, the Zombies will eat us one by one like a buffet!"

Davis cringed at this, "I think he may have a point." He said, "Won't we better off as a group?"

Tamera just turned around and started walking, "I do better alone." She said quietly, "You'll only slow me down."

Didn't want to have another tongue lashing, Davis just kept quiet.

"Hey Ed?" He asked, but no answer came.

So he turned around and saw Ed was already walking in another direction. "Ed!" He said as he ran after him, "Wait up!"

What the group didn't notice is that on the balconies above, something was watching. Something dark with bright orange eyes.

* * *

Note: Who or what is this peeping...thingy! Is it Friend or Foe! What will happen to them in this new area of the haunted swamp! Find out in the next chapter! Please Review!


	5. The Horseman Cometh

Hey everyone, Amanacer-Fiend Here! :) And I've finally updated Tales of Antea (Cheers!)

Now for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The tales of Series belongs to Namco, Ed belongs to Dan Antonucci, and the rest of the characters and setting are mine.

* * *

(-With Davis & Ed-)

The duo traversed through the hallowed halls of the decrepit structure, searching for clues and such through the many rooms that lined the walls. Their first stop was what looked like a music shop with many instruments that look rusted over or smashed.

Davis walked over to what looked like an old xylophone that was seemingly intact. So Davis picked up a small hammer from ontop of it and hit one of the keys lightly. It made a high chime but then Davis jumped a little as the whole thing fell apart and eroded into dust and oxidized steel.

"Check Me Out!" Davis heard Ed shout. He looked up to see Ed with his lance holstered and with an incredible rusty stratocaster guitar, playing some random tune.

"Da da da-da-da dadadadadadada da-da-da!" Ed sang out. (Iron Man Reference)

"Ed!" Davis said as he walked up to his dim friend. "You should be more careful with stuff like this. It could break."

Davis moved his metal hand forward with palm upward, "Give it Ed, Please?" He asked kindly. Ed looked down at the guitar, then back at Davis. He lowered his head as he handed the instrument over. Davis gripped the fretboard with utter care.

He looked at the relic and something crossed his mind. 'Deja Vu..' he thought.

Suddenly, the red bolts on his arm started to glow slightly as golden light flashed from where the hand grips the fretboard, blinding the duo for a second. The 2 opened their eyes slightly, watching something that people would consider unbelivable.

From the hand, golden light slowly spread over the relic. The fretboard started to lose it's rust red, replacing it with a look of stained wood with flame like carvings, The strings shed their coating showing a silver gleam, the head changed to a clean yellow with the tuneing knobs shining like the strings, and finally the signs of age on the body started to flake off, showing a briliant yellow with designs of blue flames around the edges. Even the strap attached to it was brand new.

He was deep in thought, remembering what the one Repo Man from the begining said before.

(-Flashback

"A young male was seen heading towards here...a young male with the Nano Arm."

That name then made Davis look down at his bandaged covered arm, 'Nano...Arm?' he thought.

The mayor raised an eyebrow again, "The Nano Arm? Never heard of it."

The grip grew even tighter, now Dirk is showing some discomfort.

"I warn you to not lie to us." said the 1st creature, "It is a weapon far beyond your understanding."

(-End Flashback

'Is that what it was talkin' about?' Davis thought staring at his Nano Arm, 'Is this what it's capable of?'

Davis then felt hard poking on his head. "Poke Poke Poke!" He heard Ed say inbetween pokes.

It shook Davis out of his trance, holding Ed's assault with his empty hand, "Okay Ed!" He said agittated, "You can stop now!"

"But it was so Cool!" Ed said excitedly, "You have super restoring powers! Like the aliens from 'The Phantom of the Time Machine, The Mini Series!"

Davis just looked at him weirdly again, 'Where does he get all that from?' He asked himself. He then shook his head to get back into reality, realizing Ed could be right.

"You sure Ed?" I asked, "That I could make things new?"

Ed nodded his head quickly, then he looked over to the side to see a shelf of what look like rusted flutes.

He walked over it and pulled out one of the objects and ran back to Davis. Davis had a good guess what Ed was doing, so he put the newly restored guitar in his other hand and grabbed the instrument. Once again, the red bolts glowed and the golden flash swept across the instrument. After another minute the glowing stopped, showing a newly restored silver flute that looked like it hadn't aged a day.

"Coool!" Ed exclaimed in joy, "Wait till Tammy sees this!"

"AHHH!"

Davis and Ed shot their head's upward, hearing the sudden cry of someone. "Was that Tamera?" Davis asked. Ed's eyes widened in fear, "Oh No! Tammy's being attacked by the zombies!"

After saying that, he unsheathed his bendy lance and charged out the store, "I'll save you Tammy!"

"Ed wait up!" Davis shouted starting to chase after him, but he stopped and placed the flute back on the shelf. And unwittingly, placed the guitar on his back and ran off after his panicy friend.

(-Recieved Stratocaster-)

(-10 Minutes ago-)

"I do better alone. You'll only slow me down."

After Tamera had left the boys, she walked around the hallowed walls of the building, until she came across what looked like a jewelry store.

She smirked alittle, 'I guess I could find a souviner.' she thought, 'That kid can wait alittle longer.'

As she walked through the doors, she saw that everything wasn't in good shape like everything else here.

With dirt and dust coating just about everything, she walked towards a nearby table and wiped off the dust, revealing a glass case with many diamond rings, ruby necklaces and many other varieties of jewels.

She opened the top, that's lock was deteriorated. She picked up what looked like a gold tiara that's real tarnished but clearly showed a diamond the size of half a golfball in the center with jade beads circling the ring around it.

'This should be worth some gald.' She thought with a greedy smile as she placed it on her head.

"I suggest you put that back." She heard a voice said behind her.

Tamera spun around to see nothing at first, but then she looked downward to meet a pair of orange eyes that seem to glow slightly. Seeing this made her cry out, causing her to fall on her butt with the tiara falling off her head.

The figure then started to walk closer as Tamera skittered backwards trying to escape. She finally had her back against the wall.

"Who...are you?" Tamera asked afraid.

The figure then stopped which Tamera could see who it was. It was a little girl in bare feet who looked about the age of 11 to 13, with chocolate brown skin and short black hair. She was dressed in a thick bandage that's wrapped around her upper torso, and a pair of dirty leather shorts. She also wore what looked like a skull of some kind of dinosaur for a helmet and in her right hand was a wooden staff.

"Someone who is trying to prevent greedy pigs like you from sealing your fate." The young girl said, as she walked past Tamera, picked up the tiara, placed it back in it's glass case, then finally shutting it.

Tamera was stunned at first, but then she got angry as she forced herself back on her feet. "What gives you the guts to talk to your elders like that!" she said, "I am Tamera Lesueur! Master of the Wind Artes!"

The girl turned towards her with her eyes furrowed, "I know of your reputation." she said calmly, "But frankly all I see before me is a scared little girl who thinks she's powerful."

"And just because your older then me doesn't mean that you and I are in the same league."

Tamera was steaming, "Why you!" she grumbled as she pulled out her bow and aimed an arrow at the girl, but the girl didn't even do much as flinch.

"Are you really going to shoot me?" The girl asked.

Tamera just looked mad for a second, but then she softened her face as she lowered her bow.

"Thought so." The girl said.

"ED IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"

Both girls looked towards the store entrance to see someone familiar to Tamera. It was Ed who charged in with his lance up high, but then he tripped on something as he fell forward on his face with a clank.

Tamera held her right hand on her face and sighed while the mystery girl just raised an eyebrow.

"Wait up Ed!" another voice shouted out. Davis ran through the doorway to see everyone, but then he noticed the little girl.

"Umm." Davis hummed, "Who's this?"

Ed looked up from the ground to see the new girl, "Oh Cool!" he said as he hopped on his feet, and ran to the girl, giving her a bear hug, "You found the kid!"

"Sir knight." the girl struggled to speak, "May you please let go, I cannot breath."

"Ed!" Tamera shouted, "That's not who we are looking for! And the kid is suppose to be a boy!"

Ed immediately stopped, "Oops." he said as he let go of the girl, "Sorry."

The girl took a big breath, getting air back in her lungs, "Much better." she said, "Now may I ask, who are you two?"

Davis just lowered his head and looked to the side slightly, "My name is Davis miss." he said, "Just Davis."

Ed made a sloppy salute, "And I am Ed!" He said proudly, "Defender of the innocent, slayer of evil, and lover of all things furry!"

The girl just stared at Ed weirdly, but then bowed to both boys, "Pleasure to meet you, Davis, Sir Edward." she said.

'Sir Edward?' Davis and Tamera both thought.

The girl rose back up, "I am Xymaria Fortuna." She said, "And may I ask, why are you tresspassing on sacred ground?"

Ed tilted his head in confusion, "Tresspassing?" he asked.

Tamera looked towards Ed, "Yeah Ed, as in we aren't suppose to be here." She said, then looked back at

Xymaria, "We're here because a lady crawled into our village, saying that the Horseman took off with her kid."

Xymaria just raised an eyebrow, "You mean you were sent on, what's the term?" she said with her right hand on her chin.

Suddenly a loud neigh echoed througout the structure. Ed snapped out of his trance, "What was that?" he asked.

Davis then responded, "It sounded like a...horse."

Tamera's eyes widened, "Oh snap..." she said quietly.

Xymaria removed her hand from her chin and looked at the trio with apathy, "Sounds like the Horseman knows you here." she said as she walked out the door casually, "Pray to the gods that his blade is sharp."

After she left, The three suddenly heard a light clopping sound growing louder every second.

"Are we doomed?" Ed asked simply.

"Yes Ed." Tamera said quietly, "We're doomed."

Davis felt his knees shiver, but he can't help but not feel as frightened.

Suddenly, a shadow came in sight at the store entrance. A large and terrible shadow, that seemed to have a life of it's own, suddenly a deep and foreboding voice called out.

"Reveal thyself to me." it said, "You cannot hope to avoid me now."

As if under a spell, the three slowly inched there way to the door, taking a small peek from the entrance.

Before them stood a being that just screamed death and power. A suit of armor almost twice the size of a grown man that seemed to be made of black rusted steel with decal that depicted a skull of a deer on the breastplate. In place of the head was a green flame that seem to come out the neck hole like a vent.

The steed he was riding was an equally large decaying corpse of a horse, with most of it's flesh gone that showed an almost intact skeleton with a greenish flame that flares fron it's center and eye sockets. It too has armor, on it's saddle which fully enveloped the top of it's midsection and a face plate with more rust covering the front.

The steed snorted, causing green flames to flash out from it's nostrils, making Tamera and Davis cringe, but Ed looked on in awe.

"I said show yourselves." commanded the Horseman, "Or do I have to force you?"

Ed then jumped out from the entrance and ran to the Horseman's front. He looked suprisingly excited at the being before him.

"Ed!" Tamera whispered fiercely, "Get back here!"

"You are soooo cool!" Ed shouted excitedly, "Just like The Headless Horseman from the Cirrhosis of Liverpool!"

If the Horseman still had his head, he would've tipped it slightly, "You face you executioner with awe and wonder?" He asked, "You either be strong willed, or weak minded."

"Either way..." he said as he held out his right hand to the side. The air arounded his hand started to shimmer like a mirage as a black fog manifested, it grew and formed into the shape of a sword. The fog cleared showing a rusted broadsword as wide as a man's body and twice as long as Ed is high.

The blade looked more like a cleaver then a regular sword with red droplets dripping from the edge, making it look menacing to the onlooker.

"...Your blood will united with the blood of the many fools slain by my hand." The Horseman finished, pointing his blade at Ed, which almost a foot away from his face.

Ed however doesn't seem phased by the weapon of decapitation near his face.

"Whoa.." He said amazed, "Way big."

Ed then reached out and touched the tip, "Is it sharp?" he asked simply.

"For you?" The Horseman replied as he moved his blade to the side, "No."

After that reply The Horseman swiftly swung his giant cleaver, swinging it at Ed's neck as Ed just stood there.

"NO!" Davis shouted, as he ran out from his hiding place, tackling Ed to the ground as the sword flew over them.

"Ouch..." Ed groaned, then he looked at Davis who was lying face down.

"Hi Davis!" Ed said gleefully.

"Hey Ed." Davis said as he slowly got himself off the ground. After he got back on his feet, he reached down with his metal hand and picked his friend back up on his feet.

"Interesting." said The Horseman, which made the two look towards the specter, "Many intruders that have entered hardly ever shown such willingness to help an ally."

"However..."

The Horseman then raised his sword again, "You both must still be punished for you desecration!"

The Horseman then slammed the tip of his blade into the ground on his right, making a loud echo to erupt, Davis, Ed and Tamera to cover their ears.

After about a minute of noise, the echoing ceased. Then another noise rang out, a familiar noise. Davis and Ed turned around to see the doors that they went through started to open, revealing the horde of the Undead they had though to have escaped from walking towards them.

"COOL!" Ed shouted excitedly, "The zombies are back!"

"Ed." Davis said with a quiver, "That's a bad thing."

The horseman's steed then started to back up, with the Horseman saying, "You have more then that group to worry about."

Suddenly the ground started to shake, making Davis and Ed almost lose their balance.

"What the?" both said at the same time. Suddenly more decaying hands started to erupt from the ground, pulling the undead out around the duo!

Davis and Ed went back to back as the horde shambled closer.

"Davis?" Ed said.

"Yeah Ed?" Davis replied.

"How do we get out of here?" Ed asked.

Davis went into a fighting stance, his claw at the ready "We'll have to fight our way out." He replied.

Ed then smiled excitedly and nodded, as he pulled out his lance and raised it in the air when he shouted out "A zombie slaying we go!"

With that said, the two darted off in opposite directions into the horde!

Tamera looked on at the sidelines and Xymaria looked down from the upper floor.

After seeing the duo charge into the army, their only thought was,

'Those two are going to die.'

* * *

This does not look good. Can Davis, Ed, and Tamera survive The Horseman and his army? Tune in next time to find out!

Until next time, Please Review! :)


End file.
